


Get Out

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: While running from the fighting in Darkshore, Alisbeth stumbles across a hermitic mage.





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the reward of my 100 follower giveaway!

Alisbeth ran through the forest of Darkshore under the smoke-blackened sky, trying to escape the fighting she didn’t want to be a part of. Deeper and deeper she went, until she stumbled on a tree root and fell into the foliage and burst into an angry fit.

“Hey!” a man’s voice barked. “Hey! You out there! Be quiet!”

A door slammed not far away. The death knight stood and ran toward a dim light that grew brighter as she went, until she found a small cottage tucked against the back of the mountain and surrounded by such thick forest it was easy to not realize a house was there at all.

Alisbeth knocked on the door.

“No!”

“Don’t be rude!”

“Go away!”

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. “What if I say please?”

“Hard to say please if you’re a cat!”

Alisbeth grumped and pressed her face to a window. Inside, the home looked much larger than it would have been, based on the exterior. A broom swept by and she rushed across to the next window to watch it go. From there she could see a kitchen, a kettle on the stove and clean dishes putting themselves up into the cupboard. She ran around the back of the house to follow the broom again. The urge to touch the object, and maybe see if she could make it stop, overrode her and she twisted the knob on the back door.

“You shouldn’t leave your back door unlocked!” she announced, then ran after the enchanted item.

A figure dressed in elegant purple robes stepped in front of her and she crashed against him, then fell to the floor. He stood over her, his arms folded and lips pressed in an unimpressed line.

“Hey! You’re a blood elf! Hi!” She hopped up and immediately hugged him, then pushed past to find something to look at.

“Don’t touch that,” he growled, grabbing an odd sphere from her hands. “Or that… _Especially not—_ ”

Alisbeth yanked a cloth from over a mirror with a swirling image showing in the glass. “Oh, it’s Shrimpy! I know her, you know. But you don’t know. Hi! I’m Alisbeth!” She spun around to take his hand and shake it violently. “Your back door was unlocked and I came in, cause—oh!” She ran after the broom and dove to catch it. The bristles smacked her in the face, then it continued its path through the house.

“Get out of my house,” the elf said, tossing the cloth back over the mirror.

“But I don’t want to. Not yet, at least. Not until the forsaken go away. I like killing things, but not when the things I have to kill isn’t them. What’s your name?”

He let out a breath and folded his arms. “If I tell you my name, will you leave?”

She shoved an arm behind her back. “Yes.”

“Are you…crossing your fingers?”

She blinked innocently at him. “Me? No. Nope. Hm-mm. That’s dishonest.”

His eyes narrowed. “I’m Lanladron.”

“Hi Lemondrop!” She whipped her hands out excitedly, the one with its fingers still crossed.

He made a show of staring at her hand.

“Oh. Ha! Oopsie. I lied. Hey, what’s up there?” Alisbeth ran up the stairs.

A loud _crack_ broke the air and once again he was in front of her. She smacked into him again, but this time remained standing. “Wow, you’re fast. Are you a mage, perchance?”

“Yes,” he said between gritted teeth. “Will you please leave before I _make_ you leave?”

“But I don’t wanna leave.”

Lanladron pinched the bridge of his nose, then snapped his fingers.

Alisbeth jumped in shock as she stood outside, staring at the front of the cottage. She ran forward and tried the front door. “You didn’t lock your front door!” she shouted as she let herself back in.

“Wh— Hey!”

Alisbeth squealed and ran into the kitchen as he descended the stairs. She rounded the corner and smacked into him as he popped up in front of her. Before she could say anything, he snapped his fingers and she was outside again.

The death knight slicked her lips with her tongue and huffed out a puff of frosty air. “Okay, then, Mr. Labrat, this means war.”

She clambered up to the second story and found an unlocked window. As quiet as she could, she climbed inside and closed the pane behind her. One step into the dark room and she tripped, then fell into a strange sort of firm pile that had the smallest amount of give.

“What the— _eek!_ ” She flinched and covered her head as the candles in the room all lit at once.

“Let me guess,” he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “the window was unlocked.”

“It totally was.” She looked around the room and blinked. “Wow, you collect hats?” She grabbed one from the pile and put it on.

“No.”

Suddenly everything went black for her and she cried out, but it came from her mouth as a soft _mew!_ With difficulty, she fought the hat off her and shook out her black fur. Her yellow eyes looked up at the house, then blinked at the chimney. Alisbeth climbed up a tree, pattered along an over-hanging branch, and dropped onto the roof. No smoke was flowing from the chimney, so she jumped in, mewling loudly as she fell. Near the bottom, her scream returned as she puffed back into herself. She coughed and wiggled, but was jammed tight, her feet dangling over the unlit logs.

“Um, so, hey, Mr. Luckycharm? I, uh, seem to be stuck, and—” Her eyes crossed in shock as she appeared in the living room in front of the mage.

“If you say my chimney was unlocked—”

“Nope! You left it _completely_ open.”

“I’ll have to get that fixed,” Lanladron said through gritted teeth.

“Are you gonna kick me out again?” Alisbeth gave him a sad pout.

He sighed at her grime-covered cheeks as the tea kettle screamed from the kitchen. With a wave of his hand, a towel came and polished the soot away, ruffling her hair in the process.

“I…suppose you can have one cup of tea. Then you’re leaving. Deal?”

The tea set appeared on the coffee table and the one kitchen chair floated to sit on the opposite side from a purple recliner. Once Alisbeth was clean, the towel snapped her rear, urging her to the kitchen chair. She smiled nervously and sat. She stared at her hands as they waited for the tea to steep in the pot.

“So, what’s the deal with the hats?”

“Are you going to torture me in some way if I don’t tell you?” he droned.

“Probably.” She smiled and eagerly leaned forward.

The mage sighed and sat down in the recliner. “An old…acquaintance of mine…has bad taste in hats.”

“Okay?”

“So I took them.”

Alisbeth’s mouth dropped open and she laughed. “And there’s so many because…?”

“She keeps buying more,” he said as though it was the worst news to be shared.

“Wait, you’re talking about Shamoo! I’ve seen her hats. I like the new one with the feather. She was wearing it the last time she threw a dagger at Grim.”

“That’s actually the tenth one she’s bought. Seems to be a favorite, and…it’s honestly the worst of them.” He waved his hand and the tea pot lifted to pour each of them a cup.

“Does she know you’re stealing her hats?”

Lanladron paused, the sugar spoon hovered over his cup. “No. I haven’t talked to her in a very long time.”

Alisbeth frowned and sat up. “That’s sad. You should.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” The death knight blew to chill her drink some as she stared at the man.

He flipped his auburn pony tail behind his shoulder and gave her a look. “Because I…can’t.”

“You mean you won’t.”

“No, I mean I can’t.”

Alisbeth laughed and shook her head. “You’re more than capable. You _can_. But you’re choosing not to. Instead you just keep staring at her in a portal thing and stealing her hats. Ergo, you _won’t_.”

“It’s…complicated.” He sipped at his tea and did his best not to look at the death knight’s sad expression.

Alisbeth set down her tea and leaned across the table to get in his face. “Do you love her?”

“I…did. A long time ago.”

“Did she love you?”

A small smile tweaked his lips. “I think she did. Yeah.”

“Do you think or do you know? Didn’t she say it?”

“That wasn’t her style,” he said with a laugh. “She kept pickpocketing things from me as we’d part ways, just so I had to come back to get it.”

“Is she the reason why you’re so grumpy?” Alisbeth asked, sipping at the tea.

“I’m not grumpy.”

“You’re so _very_ grump, Lexorcist. Did she break your heart.”

“She did, actually. But…only because of my parents.”

“And so you watch her, hoping to see some sort of hint that she misses you so that you can maybe get up the courage to go see her?”

He nods, his lips pursed. “It’s been over a century, and yet I still love her.”

She took him by the robes, ignoring as he slapped at her dirty hands. “Then _go see her!_ You _idiot!_ ” She stomped across the room and lifted the cloth from the mirror.

Inside the portal the rogue was standing in front of a mirror in her bedroom, adjusting the feather on a new, blue bi-horn cap.

“Look, she’s got a new hat. Go steal it.” She took the mage’s arms and gave him a shake. “And then tell her you love her!” she screamed excitedly.

Lanladron set his cup down and stood, straitening his robes. “How do I look?”

“You look great!”

“Wish me luck.” In his excitement, he teleported away without getting rid of Alisbeth.

She laughed and clapped in his wake, then turned slowly to grin at the mirror. “I’ll just stay here and watch.”

The room was empty when Lanladron appeared in front of the mirror where Crorinu had just been.

“Hey!” a demon hunter appeared in the doorway. “Who the hell are you?”

“Where is she?”

“Get out!”

Asheeda rushed across the room, knocking the mage back into the wall. Lanladron blinked to the other side and growled in frustration as the demon hunter spun to rush at him again. Just as he reached the mage, a portal opened and swallowed up the horned man.

“What is going on in here?” Crorinu screamed from doorway. “Where did you send him?”

“About one hundred feed above where Dalaran _used_ to be.” He sneered and dusted himself off. “Monsters.”

“L-Lan?” The rogue’s face paled and she took a step back. She blinked as the swirling portal vanished with a spark, taking her attention from the man. “Bring him back.”

“You mean what’s left of him?”

“He can _fly_ , you idiot.”

He rolled his eyes and opened another portal. The demon hunter shot through it, slamming into the wall. As he stood, holding his head and getting his bearing, a medallion dropped between his shoulder blades before he dragged it back around to his chest.

“What are you doing with that?” Lanladron growled. He turned a scowl on the rogue still in the doorway, as though she was scared to step inside. “You _gave him_ the talisman?”

“Lan, calm down. We can—” The door slammed in her face.

A blast of arcane energies shot from his palm across the room and into the demon hunter. Asheeda grunted and growled. He flipped up and backward as another ball of violet light barreled toward him. It crashed against the wall as he spun to face the mage.

“Let me in!” Corinu screamed, pounding on the door.

“Give me that,” Lanladron demanded.

“Screw you, it’s mine.”

“It’s _mine!_ ”

Asheeda leapt back again to dodge a new orb; his hands were raised in the air as he landed. “Hey, look, I don’t like to fight, okay? Just get out of my friend’s house and it’ll be okay… Okay?” His eyes were wide and he was obviously flustered.

The mage charged a blast between his palms, his face sneered in anger. The lock to the door clicked and Crorinu dropped her lock picking tools to the floor as she burst inside. She put herself between them, arms raised to block Asheeda from the other man.

“Lan, stop! He’s our son!”


End file.
